


Angelic Torment

by RelievedSoda7102



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Husk Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Misogyny, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelievedSoda7102/pseuds/RelievedSoda7102
Summary: "Give your burdens to the Lord and he will take care of you. He will not permit the godly to slip and fall. Psalm 55:22."You were met with manic laughter from the Radio Demon himself."Little Sprite, you don't actually believe that, do you? Your father up above has let us all down. You of all people should have realized this."
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Angelic Torment

**Author's Note:**

> If they were right about religion, I'm definitely going to Hell for writing this. :/

Heaven was your home.

You’ve lived up here since your creation by the lord himself. Yes, you were a being of divine light. An angel. A guardian angel to be more precise. You were one of many who were tasked with watching over God’s children, leading them to salvation and eternal happiness. 

You loved your job. It was what you were made for after all. You were, however, beginning to grow a sort of distaste for your eternal assignment. 

Of course it was rewarding to see the children grow and eventually make their way through the pearly gates, but it also made your mind wander to the souls strayed. The people who turned away from God’s light. It was hard to watch such formerly beautiful souls be tainted by Lucifer’s unholy darkness. You couldn’t stand to think about those children you once fawned over being thrown into the fiery pits of Hell. It honestly made you feel a bit nauseous, and you didn’t even eat! 

Nevertheless, this was your task, and you would continue with your duties until the day of the rapture arrives. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

You sat atop a fluffy cloud, watching a pair of siblings play jump rope through a golden window of light. Every once in a while, you would make a quick journey down to Earth to watch in person. They couldn’t see you of course, but it felt a tad more authentic compared to observing through a window. However, today was a very special day. The annual extermination was taking place, and you couldn’t wait for the Archangels to finally return home! They told stories of virtue and bravery. How they took back the mortal souls of sinners, and returned them to God to be cleansed. You greatly admired how courageous the Archangels were. They put themselves in danger to help save the mortals of Hell. Oh how you wished you could be like them. Alas, you were just a simple guardian. Nothing more, and nothing less. 

“It was near the end of the extermination,” Michael began. 

You were tuned in, listening to the tale from the warrior himself. 

“A huge demon crossed my path. He stood as tall as a bear on its hind legs, with the scales and eyes of a lizard. It was a horrifying sight indeed.”

You were utterly transfixed. The image of such a demonic being reached your mind. You barely held back your gasp of fear and disgust. 

“Its voice was gravely, shouting obscenities at me. I tried my best to talk to it, help it to understand that I was just trying to help.”

Michael then let out a sigh, eyes glancing away from the crowd. “There’s just so reasoning with those things.”

A pang of sympathy suddenly hit you, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. You had to remind yourself that these beings were in Hell for a reason, though that didn’t help your slight disgust with his terminology. Demons weren’t just things, right? 

“He charged at me, rage and hatred clouded his face. I had no choice. I took out my sword and sent him up to our father with one slice.”

The angels around you oohed and aahed, some even clapped. You just sat there, smiling, polite and quiet as you mulled over your intrusive thoughts. Unbeknownst to you, Michael had caught your eye in the crowd. His eyes roamed over your small frame covered by your silk, white robe. Guardian angels were always so civil. 

Peaceful. 

Submissive. 

He was a man with needs after all. And what were women but objects of God’s design to please a man?

You eventually sat up, as did the other angels, and started to head back to your post. It was a tireless gig after all, and it’s not like you needed to sleep. 

“Hey, wait up,” you heard someone shout. 

You were content to ignore it, thinking the message was for someone else, until you felt a hand on your shoulder. As you turned around, you caught Michael's smiling face and shining eyes cast down at you.

He towered over you at 8 feet in height. He was clad in blue and gold, a sign of power and rank amongst angel kind. His stomach was left exposed, leaving his strong abs to be clearly seen. He had long, blond hair that wisped over his mighty shoulders. He was truly a sight to behold. 

“I saw you in the crowd,” he began. His voice was loud, booming compared to your meek and relatively soft speech. 

“You’re a guardian angel,” he said, pointing towards your white robe. “ I’ve been meaning to ask a guardian for assistance.”

You looked back at him, perplexed. “You’re the great Archangel Michael, why would you ever need assistance from a low ranked guardian such as me?”

You didn’t like to address yourself as such a lowly being. In your eyes, the work you did was critical to the union of Heaven. However, you knew you had to bow to the power of the hierarchy. Michael was just below Jesus Christ himself when it came to rank. You had to behave, for that is the lord's wish. 

His smile began to turn grim, sending a warning shiver down your back. “That is between me and the almighty. You best follow through with this command, otherwise your reputation may suffer.”

Okay, there was definitely something wrong with this. You were naive, sure, but you could see these red flags for miles. Still, you cou;dn’t see a way out of this without damaging your reputation and possibly losing your job. 

With a feeling of unease, you bowed your head, much to the delight of Michael, and began to follow him through the fluffy white of Heaven. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You two finally reached the outskirts of Heaven. It wasn’t that long of a journey, though it did take some flying to get there. A swirling mass of red and black awaited you. It was the portal to Hell. 

Everybody knew the portal existed, though few actually made the journey to see it. If you didn’t count the day of the extermination, this area was pretty much abandoned. Not a soul in sight, except for the two of you. 

Your suspicions began to grow. Before you could ask why he had brought you here, his hands were suddenly around your waist, and you were suddenly pulled to the ground with him landing on top of you. His lips crashed into yours as his hand started to make its way up your dress. With a startled yelp, you attempted to buck him off. His head came up to stare at you, a scowl littering his features. 

“What are you doing,” his voice boomed, shaking you to the core. 

“I-I don’t want this,” you stuttered out, your voice sounding meek and helpless. 

He let out a growl as he pinned your arms above your head. “You are a woman, you should be grateful I chose you out of all the rest!”

You tried your best to shy away from him, begging the ground to swallow you whole, just to get away. “No! Please stop!’

“You bitch,” he boomed, loud and boisterous. 

Tears began to well in your eyes, eventually sliding down your cheeks. You whined and cried, begging for forgiveness. Pleading for a chance to escape. 

He was huffing and puffing, obviously angry at you for defying his advances. “You want to leave so bad? So be it.”

As fast as a spark of lightning, he sat up and grabbed onto your hair. You screeched in pain as he started to drag you, forcing you to walk in his direction, lest you be scalped. 

As you two neared the portal, you began to beg, pleading with Michael to just let you go. You promised not to tell anyone. Promised to be good. You would say anything just for an act of mercy. Unfortunately, your pleas fell upon deaf ears. 

With one final pull, you were thrown into the swirling vortex of red. And you fell. 

And fell. 

And fell.


End file.
